Transport
by Beginner's Oblivion
Summary: Roxas's day spent volunteering at a hospital consists of answering the phone, wheeling around patients, answering questions about psychotic nerves, and just being his socially awkward self. Really...are there any perks to this job? Oh, hey Axel. AKUROKU


This oneshot is written in honor of my days volunteering at a hospital with my clueless friend sitting at the front desk. Believe me, there have been many hang ups, misspellings, and incoherant sentences through the phone, while I, doing transport, sat practically behind her and watched, laughing. She didn't know directions, still doesn't know them, sadly enough. She does know the way to the cafeteia, the bathrooms and the elevators, so I'll give her some credit. You can see how useful she's been at the front desk, not that I was able to help her out anyway.

This is also in honor of my other friend, who told everyone her mother had a psychotic nerve.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Plain and simple.

This is based on my time volunteering at a hospital, but doesn't really depict actual events. I'm not _that_ socially awkward. (Sorry Roxas). Although, I admit, some of the stuff has happened to me but not exactly the same way because as a volunteer, you're not supposed to reveal too much about your day or the patients, or it's a HIPAA violation. I'm a bad girl...

AKUROKU

* * *

Whoever came up with the idea of assigning an inexperienced volunteer the job to sit at the front desk of a bustling hospital was definitely an extremely idiotic person. Especially assigning the job of answering the phone to a sixteen year old that has no clue? Hell, the blonde haired, blue eyed Roxas had only been a patient in a hospital when he was born, and this wasn't even the same hospital. No broken bones, no burns from a house fire, no drugs or alcohol, no car accident, no tonsillectomy, no bee sting or allergies, or whatever else that could possibly land a teenager like him in a hospital.

He was currently sitting at the front desk at The People's Hospital. It was his first day volunteering and among the first few times being in a hospital. The Volunteer Director decided to give him the job of working at the front desk answering phones for the next eight weeks of his summer vacation every Thursday from 8:00 A.M. to 4:00 P.M. That was a full eight hours of beautiful service hours a week of the required thirty that he needed as a junior.

Basically, his job was to answer the phone when it rang, answer the caller's question about the location of the patient of interest by typing the name into the computer, and be positively polite the _entire_ time. When he wasn't doing that, he would help those in the lobby, answering their questions for directions when they approached him at the front desk. This part of the job worried him. He didn't know where _anything_ was or who the doctors were. He expressed this to the Volunteer Director, hoping for a job switch, but instead she patted him on the back and told him he'd learn directions soon enough and for now just direct the visitors to Olette.

Olette was a girl from Roxas's school; he knew her more as an acquaintance than anything because to put it bluntly, he was a very socially awkward person. She had brunette hair and green eyes and was always extremely polite to all the patients and visitors she encountered. She had been volunteering at The People's Hospital for the past three summers, so she knew her way around immensely well and could give coherent and lengthy directions successfully to anyone who asked. Roxas almost envied her because she didn't look like the douche he did sitting at the front desk, as he pretended to know what he was doing and crashed and burned when he could give no directions or answers except, "I'm not sure where '-' is, but Olette over at the desk beside me will be able to provide you with directions." Then the person would usually scowl at him for wasting their _precious_ time, and he would inwardly roll his eyes, blaming the Volunteer Director for the horrible decision to put him at the front desk.

The dumb part about the front desk was that it was split into two-thirds and a third by a huge pillar. Of course, Roxas sat at that one-third, separated from the rest of the people at the front desk. Maybe the planners figured the division would discourage people from approaching the individual isolated at that one-third of desk. But, as it turned out, Roxas got a few people. His section of the front desk had an outdated computer to search for patients and a paper with numerous pictures of frequent escapees from the Psych Ward to look out for, nothing else. He wasn't skilled enough to have stacks of papers piled in front of him with patient information like Olette did at the division of the desk beside him.

"Excuse me," a busty woman said, calling for Roxas's attention. "I'm here for a mammogram." She bounced up slightly as if to prove she needed the procedure by the jiggling of her breasts.

Roxas looked at the woman politely and forced a smile. "Er…I can't really help you with directions for your mammogram, but…if you ask Olette at the section of desk adjacent to this one, she'll be more than happy to give you directions." He jerked his head to the left, where Olette currently was speaking to another visitor, clearly very busy.

The woman huffed and glared slightly at Roxas before walking away towards the growing line of people Roxas had sent to Olette. '_Probably wondering why they put an idiotic teenage kid up at one of the busiest places in a hospital._'

The phone began ringing, and Roxas groaned, deciding he hated this job. Putting on a fake smile, he picked up the receiver and nestled it between his shoulder and his ear. "Good morning. This is Patient Information. How may I help you?" he asked with a frightening amount of cheer.

Unperturbed by the cheer, a teenage guy's voice filtered through the phone. "Yeah. I'm looking for a friend of mine. His name is Zexion."

"Ok," Roxas said, placing his fingertips lightly on the keyboard of the hospital's outdated computer. "Could you spell the last name for me?" he asked politely.

"Uh…Actually…I don't know his last name," the voice responded sheepishly. "I just met him last night, and I kinda gave him a minor concussion. I _swear_ I didn't mean to hit him on the head with my sitar! I-"

"Ok, sir. I'll try searching though the system with just the first name," Roxas interrupted, wondering what the hell a sitar was. "Could you spell it for me?"

"No problem! Uh, let's see…_Zex-i-on_," he said slowly, sounding it out. "Z-E-C-K-S-E-I-N."

Roxas obediently typed Zecksein into the computer and wasn't at all surprised when there were no results for that name. "I'm sorry, sir. The person you are looking for didn't come up in the system. Are you sure he was admitted to this hospital?"

"Yeah, I'm positive! I saw the freaking ambulance come and haul him off! I kept apologizing to him, but since I knocked him out, he most likely couldn't hear me."

'_Most likely_,' Roxas thought sarcastically.

"So I need to see him and apologize."

"Well, I'm sorry sir. I need more information than a misspelled first name in order for me to give you a room number. Have a nice day," Roxas told him and abruptly hung up the phone before the guy on the other end could protest.

Roxas sighed, directing his breath at his bangs, causing them to blow straight up. He glanced ahead towards the huge revolving doors of the lobby that could easily have a couch fit through them. '_If only…then I could take a nap…_' he thought hopelessly. '_Why does school have to require so many service hours anyway? And why couldn't I get a less demanding job, like the kid behind me?_'

Behind the front desk was a long table with chairs on either side. Those chairs were where the volunteers who transported the patients sat. That meant they wheeled people around in wheelchairs from one destination to another, usually from the lobby to some other part of the hospital. The kid, Roxas couldn't remember his name, only moved two people all morning, and it was already 10:00. He had it easy, compared to Roxas.

"So, Roxas, how's it going for you?" Olette asked, pushing herself back in her roller chair to try and see Roxas completely.

Roxas craned his neck to look past the pillar that was so 'conveniently' placed between them. He twisted from side to side in his own roller chair and pulled on the ugly tan shirt the volunteers were forced to wear as part of their uniform, which also consisted of khaki pants, sneakers and his identification card. He ultimately looked like a brown blob. "Ugh," he groaned in response. "At least ten people have asked me for directions in the past half an hour and I couldn't give a single answer, except to answer where the freaking cafeteria is!"

Olette furrowed her brows at him. "Roxas! Watch your language! We're volunteering in a hospital!" she scolded as though he didn't know.

"No one's around right now!" he argued. "I think I deserve a break from all this polite crap." He inhaled deeply, preparing himself to annoy Olette as revenge for making him look like a douche to the visitors, even though he knew it wasn't her fault. "Crap. Hell. Damn. Ass. Shit. Fu-"

"Roxas!" Olette snapped, looking off a little to the left of Roxas. "Please excuse him, sir."

Jolting forward in his chair, Roxas glanced to his right where a man was staring disbelievingly at Roxas from the other side of the desk. "S-sorry," he stuttered, obviously ashamed. "How may I help you today, sir?" he asked, clearly trying to amend his mistake by being courteous.

The man chuckled. "I need a wheelchair for my little brother."

"Right away," Roxas responded with a shamefaced smile. Flipping around, Roxas noticed the kid assigned to transport duty still hadn't returned. "Crap," he muttered before turning back to the man. "It appears our volunteer assigned to transport currently is unavailable, so-"

"Roxas will transport him," Olette said butting in.

The man looked at Roxas expectantly. "That you?" he asked before Roxas could protest.

"Yes," he replied in defeat, standing up from his comfy roller chair. "Where does he need to be transported?"

"He's here to see Dr. Vexen," the man responded as if that clarified anything for Roxas.

"Uh…" He glanced at Olette for help. '_Who the hell is that! And where the hell is his office? This hospital has ten floors, long corridors, countless rooms, twists and turns…I'm so screwed!_'

"Dr. Vexen is on the third floor," Olette provided, clearly noticing his panic, "to the left after leaving the Green Elevators."

"Oh right, Dr. Vexen!" Roxas exclaimed, pretending to comprehend what she said as he grabbed a wheelchair from the bunch that were located behind the front desk for times like these. Inwardly, he was shaking his head. '_Why me?_'

He gave Olette a look as he followed the man through the lobby. They made their way through separate partitions of the revolving door and arrived outside without any problems. '_This isn't so bad_,' he thought as he pushed the chair down the sloping sidewalk and towards a car Roxas assumed that the man had parked in front of the hospital doors.

The man yanked the passenger door open quickly and proceeded to holler at the passenger of the car. "Come on, Axel! I'm tired of you bitching about your leg."

"Shut it, Reno!" snapped the passenger. "I told you I didn't want a wheelchair! I'm not an invalid!"

Roxas pushed the chair closer to the car so the patient would have easier access to the chair. Frankly, he was so bored he wanted to hear the rest of the argument.

"Get in the damn wheelchair!" the older brother demanded, stepping aside for the younger brother to sit down.

Roxas almost gaped in shock at the sight of the patient he was about to transport. Usually Roxas never cared enough to learn the names of visitors or patients or even to take a second glance at them, but man, this guy was worth that second glance. He had vibrant red hair that reached past his shoulders and were styled into long spikes. He appeared tall, just by his head almost hitting the roof of the car, and he was extremely skinny, making him appear even to taller to Roxas. His eyes were a piercing green, and he had a purple upside down teardrop tattooed under each eye. His clothing was completely black, giving Roxas an easy two word summary of the patient: bad ass.

Remembering that he _was_ volunteering at a hospital, Roxas jumped into the required formalities. "Good morning. I'm Roxas," he greeted. "I'll be taking you to see Dr. Vexen." He locked the wheels of the wheelchair just as he was taught at his orientation and held onto the chair's handles patiently. Without the brakes, the chair could possibly roll out from beneath the patient as they sat down, and Roxas didn't need that to happen. That would cause unnecessary stress and injuries or a lawsuit if the patient had to be bitchy about it. Plus, the sidewalk was sloped at a steep angle, so if the brakes weren't on, the patient could roll away into the road, possibly hitting a car that was dropping off or picking up someone, another chance for a lawsuit.

"Mmm," the patient, Axel, grumbled angrily. He glared at the chair, not even paying attention to Roxas.

"_In the chair_!" the man snapped, grabbing Axel by the elbow and dragging him out of the car.

"Ow!" Axel hissed, slumping back into the passenger's seat. He clutched at the lower half of his left leg in obvious pain. "Okay! Okay! I'll get in the damn chair!"

"That's right," the older brother gloated.

Roxas held onto the chair loosely as Axel maneuvered slowly out of the car and sat down. His red spikes brushed against Roxas's hands, making him twitch slightly from the sensation. Normally if a patient touched him, it bothered him because of the possible germs they possessed, but Axel's touch surprisingly didn't bother him in the least. He almost smiled. He knew what a patient looked like and their name without being completely irritated with them.

"Alright, bro. I'll meet you up there cause there's no way I'm paying five dollars for valet parking when I can do it myself." The older brother, Reno, slammed Axel's door shut and made his way over to his side of the car, slipping into the driver's seat.

Taking that as his cue to leave, Roxas released the brakes on the either side of the chair and pulled the chair backwards turning it around, so they could head inside.

"Gah! Watch it! You didn't put the footrests down! My feet are dragging on the ground!" Axel complained, annoyed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Roxas apologized, flustered. He felt his socially awkward side expose itself. "It's my first time doing this. I'm sorry!" Letting go of the wheelchair, Roxas rushed to put the footrests down for Axel until the chair started rolling down the street. "Crap!" Roxas exclaimed, reaching for the handles before Axel could pick up speed and roll away backwards into the street. "Stupid brakes," he muttered. '_Stupid me_,' he scolded himself for forgetting about locking them.

He locked the brakes again so Axel wouldn't roll away and moved to face Axel. He crouched down so he could put the footrests down, and Axel lifted up his feet without being asked, making it a lot easier on Roxas. When Axel put his feet down, Roxas stood back up. "There," he muttered under his breath. He smiled awkwardly, reminding himself that he needed to appear cheerful and looked at Axel.

Sadly enough, Axel wasn't looking at him. He was busy staring at the huge revolving doors of the hospital entrance. Roxas could tell Axel was somewhat of an impatient guy, an impatient badass with pain in his left leg.

Unlocking the brakes a second time, Roxas pushed him towards the revolving doors anxiously. Even though it could fit a couch through, Roxas was still nervous. They moved quickly; he'd have to jump in at a good time. Right as a door moved through and a new one opened, Roxas pushed Axel forward in somewhat of a rush. He breathed a sigh in relief when they made it inside the doors successfully without crashing. Roxas carried on, keeping his pace with that of the door, which was moving quickly, when it suddenly stopped. He jerked Axel to a stop, possibly giving him mild whiplash. Then, the door picked up speed again, so Roxas continued again, picking up speed as well. 'Ridiculous.'

Cool air hit Roxas in the face as they made it through the revolving door. 'Thank God.' He took Axel through the lobby and turned left, immediately reaching the Green Elevators. There were four sets of elevators in the hospital. They were the Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow Elevators, except now their names didn't fit because they painted all the elevators blue. The person who made that idiotic decision to paint them all blue probably was the one who decided to put a pillar through the front desk too.

He saw the button for the elevator had already been pushed, so he and Axel had to wait at the Green Elevators for one to come. 'Dr. Vexen. Third floor. Turn left. Dr. Vexen. Third floor. Turn left.' He repeated it in his head like a mantra, so he wouldn't forget where he was going. He slouched against the wall, staring at each of the three elevators, willing one to come. '_Why are they always so slow?_' he grumbled.

Doing what anyone else would do in a state of boredom, Roxas decided to eavesdrop on other people's conversations; he learned quickly that hospital banter was unlike any other. Right beside him were two teenage boys who looked to be about his age. One was flapping his arms around energetically, while the other had his arms crossed, looking at him skeptically.

"I swear that's what it's called!" the energetic guy bickered.

His companion cocked an eyebrow at him. "I doubt your mother has a psychotic nerve."

"But, but," he sputtered.

The ding of the elevator caused a break in their conversation and Roxas's end to eavesdropping. He immediately kicked into hospital volunteer mode and began pushing Axel towards the far elevator on the right with extreme speed. He didn't care if people had to move out of the way for him. In fact, that's what he wanted. Considering Roxas had a patient in a wheelchair and the five others surrounding the elevator didn't, Roxas was required to rush in order to make it on. It was a pain in the ass to get someone in a wheelchair on an elevator, especially if it was crowded.

Luckily, because of Roxas's mad dash, they were the second ones to get on after the two who Roxas eavesdropped on. He pulled Axel in backwards as he was taught, another way to avoid a lawsuit and jostling the patient.

"Ow," Axel said bluntly, as Roxas smashed the chair against one side of the elevator door, causing Axel's elbow to bump it.

"Sorry!" Roxas apologized, flustered again. He just couldn't do anything right, could he? More people loaded onto the elevator, causing Roxas to be squished against the wild guy's chest from earlier. "Could someone push 3 for me?" he called out timidly. Luckily, a nurse heard him and pushed the button, along with her own button to her designated floor.

"I'm telling you! It's a psychotic nerve!" the energetic guy yelled into Roxas's ear, as if he wasn't bothered at all by their close proximity.

His friend scoffed. "Let's ask someone then." Roxas saw out of the corner of his eye the guy was peering at his nametag. "Excuse me, Roxas," the guy said, surprisingly not butchering his name. "Have you ever heard of a psychotic nerve?"

Roxas glanced at the guy for a second time, catching his features. Silver hair, aqua eyes. "A psychotic nerve?" he asked to clarify. The two nodded their heads. Roxas recalled an elderly woman that told him her life story earlier in the day, much to his displeasure at the time. Her husband had something that was similar sounding to that, but what was it called? "I believe it's a sciatic nerve, not psychotic," he told them, remembering.

"Oh, really?" the silver haired guy asked, sounding very much unsurprised. "What did I tell you? There's no such thing as a psychotic nerve," he told the energetic guy.

Roxas struggled from his position to glance at him. He had brown, spiky hair and blue eyes, resembling Roxas a lot. "You're psychotic," the brunette retorted.

"How mature," the other drawled and looked back at Roxas. "Thanks for your help, Roxas."

The brunette brushed back up against Roxas. "That's a great looking picture you have there," he told him, clearly trying to make conversation.

Roxas stared at him brusquely. His picture on his identification card was horrible. The stupid security guy didn't bother warning Roxas that he was taking the picture like anyone else would. There was no smile, his eyes were half closed in a squint, and he looked pissed; it was his default expression. "Thanks," Roxas responded dryly, trying to squirm away from the brunette.

Thankfully, the elevator dinged, and the doors opened slowly. They finally reached floor three. "Excuse me," he said to the crowd. The people shuffled back into one another awkwardly as Roxas began pushing Axel forward.

"Bye!" the brunette called cheerfully.

Roxas muttered his own goodbye and continued on with Axel in tow. He turned left immediately and noticed a reception area with a sign that had Dr. Vexen's name printed on it. "This is it," Roxas said more to himself than Axel. He pushed Axel towards a row of chairs and stopped, remembering that Axel's brother was going to meet Axel up here. "Would you like me to wait here with you until your brother comes?" Roxas asked Axel, locking the brakes. He stepped where Axel could easily see him, instead of hiding behind him.

"Wha-" Axel began, then stopped, as if noticing Roxas was there for the first time. "Don't you want your wheelchair back?"

"You'll most likely need it for the way down, so no. Not yet," Roxas answered thoughtfully. Roxas crossed his arms, feeling uncomfortable suddenly. Would it be rude for him to ask his question again sinceAxel didn't answer it?

"You can go if you want," Axel answered dismissively, causing Roxas to relax slightly. "You're probably busy, so why should you stick around?"

"It's always busy down there." Roxas had to stop himself from sighing and complaining. "If you're sure, I'll be on my way."

Axel didn't respond, so Roxas headed back towards the elevators a little reluctantly. He _really_ didn't wanna go back down there, but he felt self-conscious staying with Axel. Roxas saw an elevator opening, and he rushed towards it, happy he didn't have to wait five minutes for the next one.

Unsurprisingly, Reno walked off. He recognized Roxas almost immediately. "Oh, hey! I hope Axel wasn't bitching the entire way up here. He likes to complain a lot when he's in a bad mood."

Roxas shrugged. "He was fine. He complained a little but otherwise he didn't say much," Roxas told him as they passed one another in the waiting area for the elevator. Roxas pushed the 1 to get back down to the lobby. "Have a nice day," he said automatically in volunteer mode as the doors began to close.

"Thanks. We'll call when we need him brought back down," Reno told him through the closing doors.

* * *

The day continued by slowly until about one o' clock, right after Roxas returned from his lunch break. Olette tapped Roxas on the shoulder and looked at him expectantly. "Back to work Roxas," she said cheerfully.

"Yep," he sighed and plopped down in his chair. "Three more hours," he said happily. A shadow fell over his desk, and he glanced up. A blonde guy with a mullet/Mohawk hair style was leaning on the desk.

"I'm trying to find a friend of mine. Could you help me find out where his room is?" Roxas froze upon hearing the familiar voice. "I called earlier, but they hung up on me."

"I did not!" Roxas snapped. He covered his mouth quickly, regretting his outburst.

The guy gazed at Roxas. "That was you? Man, you shouldn't be working the phone if you're gonna be rude to people and hang up on them," he accused.

"If you just gave me an_ accurate_ spelling of the guy's name there would've been no issue!" Just then, Roxas's phone rang. He glared at the guy challengingly before picking it up. "Good afternoon. Patient Information. How may I help you?"

"Yes, could you give me the room number of John Adams?"

Roxas typed his name into the computer, finding him easily. "He's currently in room 652. Would you like me to transfer you to his room so you can speak to him yourself?"

"That would be wonderful of you. Thank you."

Roxas smirked at the guy leaning on his desk as he transferred the caller and hung up the phone. "Now was I rude? I don't think so."

"You are to me," the man blamed Roxas. "I should complain to your boss and have you fired."

"I'm a volunteer, sir." He pointed at his nametag. "See? It says here, Student Volunteer. I can't get fired."

"But I can have you get kicked out of the program," the guy threatened.

Roxas stood up from his chair so they could meet eye to eye. "It wouldn't matter to me if you did," he challenged. "It's not like I want to be answering the damn phone."

"Fine, then. I will. Who should I talk to?"

Roxas scoffed. "Like I'm gonna tell you."

"Roxas? Is there a problem?" Olette asked, sounding concerned. "Should I call code grey?"

Roxas knew that code grey meant that he was being harassed and needed security. This guy didn't seem that threatening. "It's fine, Olette. We're just discussing my work volunteering here."

"Hey, are you harassing my buddy over here?" came a voice.

Roxas glanced over to the left of the guy and saw Axel struggling to stand up from his wheelchair. He grabbed onto the front desk for support and stood up straight, grinning like a madman.

Truthfully, Roxas didn't know if Axel was referring to him or the other guy. "You know this man, sir?" Roxas asked Axel.

Axel made a disgusted face. "Don't give me the cold shoulder now, Roxas buddy. It's Axel. A-X-E-L, not sir. Got it memorized?"

Roxas smiled at Axel, glad that he was on his side. Gaining the upper hand in this discussion, Roxas looked back at the blond guy. "See how easy it is to spell names? Axel here is a master speller."

The guy looked irritable. "Anyone can spell their own name. D-E-M-Y-X. Demyx, got it?"

"Good job," Axel cooed. His babying look melted into one of annoyance. "Now stop picking on Roxas and get the hell outta here. He's had it rough today. Answering phones, wheeling cranky people around, psychotic nerves, people making fun of his picture, and being unable to swear the _whole_ day." He poked Demyx in the chest with his finger. "You're not helping."

Demyx sighed. "I just wanna see Zexion and apologize to him! Is that too much to ask?"

"It is when you don't know his last name or how to spell his first name!" Roxas snapped at Demyx.

"Sir," Olette butted in clearly not happy with the situation, "I will help you if you'd like. Roxas is new here, so he doesn't know how things work around here yet, but I'd be happy to help."

Demyx sighed, exasperated. "Ok. Thanks." He gave Roxas one last glare before shifting over to Olette's portion of the desk.

Once Demyx moved away, Axel gave Roxas the reason he came over in the first place. "So, Roxas, could you wheel me out to my car? I kinda told my brother I could wheel myself, but the damn sidewalk has this huge ass slope, and knowing me…well…I'd probably end up flying into someone's car or into traffic," Axel asked with a smirk, finding his own situation funny.

"Sure, Axel," Roxas answered politely, walking around his desk and taking hold of the wheelchair. "Have a seat."

Axel grimaced as he sat down. He pointed at his bright red cast covering his left leg from the knee down. "It hurt like hell to stand up there because the doctor mutilated my leg even more, but I suffered up there for you, Roxy."

Roxas rolled his eyes, not liking the nickname. "I think I liked it better when you were quiet," he said, pushing Axel towards the revolving door.

"Hey, stop a minute. I don't think the footrests are down all the way," Axel said, sounding slightly amused.

"Are you being serious or are you picking on me from earlier today?" Roxas asked sullenly.

"No, I'm one hundred percent serious," he claimed, holding his right hand up. "I swear it."

Roxas locked the brakes on the wheelchair and bent over Axel's shoulder towards the footrests. He tried pushing them down with his hand, but they didn't budge. "They're down all the way, Axel. I thought you said you were being serious?" He turned his head to look at Axel, and he almost stumbled backward when he noticed how close their faces were.

"Oh, I'm serious," Axel said, smirking again. He grabbed Roxas's identification card that was clipped to his collar, preventing Roxas from standing up and moving away. "That kid on the elevator was right. Your picture is nice," he teased.

"I can't believe you heard all that," Roxas groaned. "That kid was leaning against me the entire time we were on that stupid elevator! They're always so damn crowded!"

"You coulda sat on my lap, Roxy. I wouldn't have minded," Axel said suggestively, leaning closer to Roxas's face.

Roxas felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "Uh, it wouldn't have been very professional of me," he muttered quietly, trying to calm his beating heart.

"You worry too much. I woulda taken care of it if they got all pissy about you sitting on my lap. I took care of that Demyx guy, didn't I?"

Roxas felt his breath mingle with Axel's. "Uh…no, Olette took care of him more than you did." His breathing became shallow and his heartbeat erratic as he stared into Axel's green eyes.

"Whatever," Axel said dismissively. "I still helped. Isn't it your job to administer to the needs of the patient?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah…" Roxas answered slowly, glancing at Axel's lips.

"Well, I _need_…" Axel tugged on Roxas's card again, pulling him even closer.

"Yes?" Roxas asked, almost going cross-eyed because of their close proximity.

Axel smiled and closed the gap between their lips. "…you," he said.

The kiss they shared was short but amazing. Their lips touched gently, almost hesitantly, but neither one broke away. Roxas felt his face flush with embarrassment and excitement. When they broke apart, they both just stared at each other with content looks in their eyes. Roxas's heartbeat didn't slow down in any way, and his stomach fluttered. He felt the lingering sensation of Axel's lips on his and willed it to never go away. Roxas just shared a kiss with an impatient badass.

"ROXAS!" Olette shrieked.

Roxas snapped up and turned towards the front desk. Olette looked mortified, and that Demyx guy looked annoyed. "Uh…hey," he greeted awkwardly and waved to them. "Oh, great," Roxas grumbled and kicked at Axel's wheelchair. "We better get the hell outta here before she comes over here and starts flipping out." He unlocked the brakes on the wheelchair, which caused him to lean over again towards Axel's face.

"Want some more?" he teased.

Roxas blushed and didn't say anything. He pushed Axel without a word through the revolving doors and outside, where they saw Reno sitting on the car.

"Took you long enough." His eyes flicked to Roxas, and he smiled. "Looks like you did need help. What did I say little bro? What did I say?"

"Shut it, Reno," Axel snapped, trying to lift himself out of the chair after Roxas put the brakes on. He made it successfully into the car and looked back at Roxas suggestively. "What days are you volunteering here?"

"Just Thursdays," he managed to say weakly.

"See you next week then, Roxy," Axel teased, smirking.

Reno gave them both a confused look and slammed Axel's door shut. "I'm not going to ask," he said bluntly. "Thanks for taking care of my brother. Hope he didn't get you into any trouble."

Roxas raised his eyebrows at Reno's last remark. "Oh, he did. I think he deserves some form of punishment for kissing me openly in my workplace."

"Oh," Reno said in understanding. "I'll be sure to do that then. I guess I'll be seeing you around." He jumped into the driver's seat, and Roxas saw him give Axel a knowing look from inside the car. The two brothers scowled at one another, and Axel waved at Roxas and blew him kisses as they drove away.

Roxas returned to his part of the front desk, ignoring Olette's deathly glare. 'I guess this volunteering thing does have its perks after all.'

* * *

Thank you for reading, and I hope you found it a little funny. I've done plenty of embarrassing things like Roxas while volunteering...all for the sake of service hours. If you couldn't tell, the energetic guy was Sora and the skeptic was Riku in the elevator. Please review because I wanna know what you thought! Did you ever volunteer somewhere and have something horrible happen to you? Find a love interest, like Roxas? Let me know!


End file.
